


With Friends Like These

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [20]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Humor, M/M, christmas gifts, obnoxious friends, with friends like Sidewinder who needs enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: This gift couldn't possibly be for either of them.  No one would be that cruel.Day 20:Wrong gift





	With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This will be funnier if you've read through Sticks & Stones but I like to think it is funny all on its own.

_ [text] He will kill us if we send him that.  _

_ [text] Yes but are you going to say no?  It’s perfect and you know it. _

_ [text] He won’t be expecting it. _

_ [text] We will have to listen to Ty rage when he sees it. _

_ [text] Ty will rage no matter what we do.  Might as well give him a reason. _

_ [text] Good point.  Let’s do it. _

_ [text] This is going to be fun. _

* * *

 

“Doll, this one doesn’t have a name on it, just our address.  No sender’s name either. Should we be worried?” Zane poked the box gently as if afraid it might explode.  Which, considering the lives they lived, was a valid concern. The small box didn’t look dangerous but neither did Kelly Abbott and he was fucking terrifying.

It had been tucked in with the delivery they received earlier in the day.  Boxes from Texas with presents for both of them inside, considering they would be going to Bluefield again that year.  Boxes with the things they’d ordered for their friends and family, waiting to be wrapped and given to the proper recipients.  A clearly labeled package from Cameron Jacobs that Zane hoped wouldn’t kill them when they opened it. (He trusted Cam without question, but he wouldn’t put it past Julian to use his lover’s name to draw down their guard.)

And then this box, with nothing but their address and the return address written in crisp clear letters.  “Where’s it from?” Ty asked, glancing over Zane’s shoulder. “Oh! San Diego. Ozone must have been in charge of presents this year.”  

Zane frowned.  He considered Sidewinder to be some of his closest friends at this point and he loved them all dearly.  But Christmas gifts from any of them was a scary prospect, Owen more than almost anyone. (If they received something from Digger, Zane probably would have called in the bomb squad, just to be safe.)

“Open it!” Ty urged.  “Since it was Owen, it will probably be something good.  Maybe we’re getting new tech this year.” 

Glancing over his shoulder, Zane noticed Ty taking slow steps backward, afraid it might be dangerous.  “Putting me in the line of fire again, partner?” Zane teased, rolling his eyes at Ty’s antics. He trusted Sidewinder to not try and actually kill one another so he opened the box and peered inside.  “Huh. Either they hate you more than we think or this is the wrong gift.” Because surely not even those hot-headed Marines Ty called his brothers would be this cruel. Would they?

“What did those assholes send this time?” Ty took the box and glared at the contents.  “This must be for you.” He shoved the box back at Zane who looked at it in horror. “The pun is a dead giveaway.  Definitely yours.”

“Yes, but it’s a shirt and they always send you one, so it’s definitely yours.”  Zane pushed the box across the counter toward Ty. “I don’t want it.” 

“Well, I don’t want it!”  

Eventually, they left it between them, both alternating between glaring at the offending gift and glaring at each other. “We’re getting to the bottom of this,” Ty finally said, grabbing his phone and starting a conference call with his four obnoxious friends.  “This had better be a mistake,” he stated the moment they all connected to the call. 

The cackling laughter on the other end of the lines told them both exactly what they both needed to know.  “Fuckers!”

“Sorry, Six,” Owen said with a laugh.  “You know we had to do it.”

Vindicated, Zane pumped the air with his fist.  “HA! I told you it was for you!” The laughter picked up again as Ty grew obviously more annoyed. 

Kelly finally managed to get himself under control to say, “So you haven’t taken it out of the box yet?  There’s another one in there for you, Zane. We knew how much you’d both like it.”

Meeting Ty’s eyes, Zane growled under his breath, “Your friends are a bunch of jackasses.”

“Our friends now, darlin’.”  He disconnected the line, having heard all that they needed.  No point in giving them even more time to gloat. “Alright, we need to get them back.  But first, we burn those and never speak of this again.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
